


This is how you remind me

by original_slash



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: First Time Kiss, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mentions of parents dying, i named Cable wife, lots of feel here people, mention of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/original_slash/pseuds/original_slash
Summary: Nate knows  Wade reminds of his wife, the problem is why.





	This is how you remind me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised there no more stories exploring this. The movies doesn't mention her name, so I named her. Yes I'm aware in the comics her name is also Hope but I thought that would get too confusing.  
> Also I wanted to thank you guys for getting my last story to over 1200. I know that not a lot but I appreciate it still.

After very long mission Cable was doing some work on the computer while Wade slept. Which was miracle in its self because Wade did not sleep easy. But by dealing with three teenagers who found out what their power could do, & having to heal all of his injuries must have tired him out. The only noise that comes from Wade is the snoring and few sentences that make no sense. So in general like talking to Wade when he's wake. As Nate uploaded pictures from the latest mission, his mind brought up those many nights of him working in bed while his wife laid there snoring. Nate chuckled at that memory. Helena would kick his ass if he said she snored. Looking at Wade he got the same feeling that would be his reacting too. 

For as crazy as Wade was the way he handles those kids, the way he reaches out to them just amazes Nate. At first he thought Wade reaching Russell was just fluke, good fluke but fluke none the less. But it kept happening again and again. Nobody that lucky well except Domino but always she's the exception not the rule. Nate wonder if different circumstance had happened would Wade be asocial working saving these kids? Or would be unable because he wouldn't be fuck up. Helen words come to the surface, only the fuck can save the fucked up kids. Nate would try to say he was fuck up but she smiled kiss his forehead and say of course you are dear.

Nate went into his satchel pulling out worn out photo of Helen in her ripped jeans with the flowing down , years before they had Hope. Helen father had been nasty mn who liked to put cigarette butts out on Helen's back. Her mother had died of cancer when she was 9, the only reason she wasn't more fucked up was that her mother best friend took her in when she was 12. Nate realized that he herd that story before except no one came to save the child in question.

That what Nate admire bout Helena, that when the world chewed her up and spat her back out, she just got up and gave it right back tenfold. He knew that wasn't easy and there were some days she just broke down. Just recently Wade had one of those days. Most of the time Wade was just pain in the ass get distracted and all would be right. Those sometimes Nate would come in their apartment ( well it was technically still Wade ) and Wade would be in the bathroom with the door locked that Nate would have to break down. There he would see Wade just a shell sitting on the floor with mirror piece in his hand with blood everywhere and his arms just in shreds.

Still looking at the picture, Nate hacked into some military files and looked for Wade's name. He came cross picture of him in combat cloths, the shape of the body was the same minus the scars. That devil may care smile, warm expressive brown eyes. He put Helena picture next to Wade beside the obvious different of gender they looked very similar. His wife hair was darker and her skin was little paler. Of course she stood only at 5'4 but she could whoop your ass no questions asked, Her and Wade could have been related not like father and daughter but maybe cousin?

Neither one of them talked about their families much. Whether either parents had siblings or even grandparents had brothers or sister. Nate reached into his bag gin and got the DNA kit. He walked over to Wade who still had some blood splatter on his suit. Nate did his best not to wake Wade while he swabbed him. He would get this in he would get this in the lab and see if his suspicion was right. There was too much in common with them not be somehow related. Thankful he still had the chip with ll his family history including genes. Wade started to thrash if having nightmare, Nate putting his hand out stroked Wade's head that seemed to calm whatever was going in his head.

 

***** Weeks Later********

Nate held the envelop in his hand, trying to work up the nerve to open it. He still hadn't told Wade what he did or why did he did it. Why did he do it? It didn't do anything different if Wade and Helena were related so why do it? Because he need reason, something like destiny. Losing his wife only to find some sort of fun house mirror version of her. Taking deep breath he ripped the envelope open. In ll honesty he was surprised with the results. They were related not just the way he thought they would be. According to this Wade was Helena uncle. Nate sighed does he tell Wade this, dig further to get more concrete evidence or just let it go?

Just like the Wade struts in throwing an apple between his hands " Whats cracking? Why you looking so glum? You look like somebody shoot your dog? Oh my god did they shoot your dog? " Wade dropped the apple onto the floor at that last statement. Well now or never thought Nate.

" Remember how I said you remind me of my wife"  
" Dude that like glued in my brain now. But I don't know who you r trying to insult me or your wife." Wade said s he picked the apple up and started polishing it aginst his shirt. Of course it had to be Hello Kitty one at that.

" Take it s compliment. You two have lot of similarities..." Nate tried to say but was interrupted by Wade

" You mean we both have tight perky ass?"

Nate chuckled " She would be jealous of your ass." He saw Wade jaw drop he wasn't excepting comment like that.

" Anyway I decided it couldn't be just condince that I run into two people who act very similar. I got some of your DNA to test and compare to my wife..

" Wit you stole my DNA? How could do that! is so evil villain!" Wade jumped in.

Nate rolled his eyes " I did not steal your DNA, your were injured and I took sample. Anyway I just got the result"

" Just because you didn't sneak into my room to take the sample. Plus didn't get my verbal permission doesn't mean you weren't stealing, I could sue!" Wade shouted over Nate, then went on some talent.

At this point Wade had gotten Nate last nerve and just blurted out. " Your Helena's uncle. Helena my wife name, your her uncle." Wade eyes got very wide " That not very funny. I'm an only child. My dad never married after my mom died. My mom was never with anyone else but my dad. ." Wade said in very low tone.

" I'm not kidding Wade. Maybe your dad got some pregnant and never knew bout it, maybe you had affair with someone while." Nate had to duck from being hit with the knife being thrown his way.

" My mom would never do such thing, my dad was her whole world. She was 16 when she meet him, she ran away at 17 to marry him." Wade was shaking another knife at him, god Nate wish he knew were Wade hid his weapons.

" I'm sorry I didn't know that. I didn't know that Wade. Listen Helena mom' name was Rachel Collins, her grandparents was Cheryl and Darren Collins,"

Wade held up his index finger the signal for Nate to pause. " Cheryl Collins? Did they live in Spring Rapids? "

Nate shrugged his shoulders, Helena never talked much on where her family was from, by the time her mom died both sets of grandparents were dead. Though something about the city name brought up this random fact up to the surface.

" Does that town have like some random cow statue when you first come in to town?" Nate asked. Helena had mentioned seeing it once when she like 5 to go visit them & seeing this hug black and white just really stuck with her.  
" Son of bitch" Wade said and turned towards the door punching the wall. The sound of bone cracking filled the air. 

Wade looked down at the floor as he spoke. " We lived there the last two years my mom was alive. Cheryl and Darren were our neighbors . They weren't bad people. Darren drank too much but he wasn't a mean drunk. Cheryl was really nice always had cookies for me when mom was too sick to watch me." Nate stepped closer to Wade " I remember her being pregnant when we moved. She was like 7 months or so, my mom had just died two months before we moved. I never did go back to that town." Wade said softly.

" Why would Wade? There was no reason to. You couldn't have know. Hell I didn't think Rachel knew that Darren wasn't her dad. I think your dad and Cheryl took it to their graves." Nate concluded.

Wade hummed turned his head up away from the floor to look at Nate " So what my niece like? " Wade asked

Nate smiled " She's lot like you. Sick twist of humor, calls my bullshit, and tough as nails. But she loves with all her being and loyal to a fault. Doesn't think she deserve all the good stuff that happens to her. That it all going to slip away from her someday."

Wade snorted " Except for that last part and the twisted sense of humor doesn't sound like me àt all."  
chuckled left Nate lips " That what she say about you too."

Nate leaned in and gave Wade soft kiss . He had wanted to do that after they fought on the convoy. When he pulled back, he wonder if he did the wrong thing while varies emotions played on Wades' face. Wade grabbed with both of his hands of fistful of Nate's shirt. This kiss was not gentle, with teeth pulling and biting on the lips, Nate was pretty sure he tasted blood, who's though he no clue. When they broke apart Wade had a mischievous grin " Did that remind you of your wife?"

Nate couldn't help by replying back " Nope she would have used lot more teeth." Nate could feel himself smirking, he had good feeling about this new adventure with Wade.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there a lot of missing spelling or a missing. I'm not feeling too hot, my keyboard a doesnt work, so i have a click by mouse keyboard. Hope you guys enjoy cant wait to hear from you.


End file.
